Isla Minanka
by lili88
Summary: CAP 2! Os explikare un poquito sobre los personages, ay tres personages que son añadidos, Ayame y Haneri son inventados por mi, Yuki es de gravitation , Hide es de gakuen heaven, me lo e inventado casi todo asi que espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Isla Minanka

1. Ayame y Haneri

-¡¡Comandante!!- Sonó una voz ronca que provenía de la cubierta-.

-¿Qué sucede, Kuron?- Dijo otro hombre, que respondía al nombre de comandante, con voz tranquila, para no perder el costumbre-.

-¡Pronto llegaremos a tierra! – Dijo mientras señalaba al horizonte, medio oscuro por el atardecer, donde se veía una pequeña isla, pero aún estaban bastante lejos para identificarla-.

-Vale, cuando veas el barco de Hane-chan avísame sin falta - Diciendo esto se fue caminando hacia su camarote-.

- Haneri-san,... – dijo con una voz de preocupación al no saber nada de ella des de hacia una semana -.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡¡Aya-channn!! - Gritó un hombre alto de pelo corto azul y los ojos a juego, con una camisa blanca medio desabrochada y unos tejanos – ¡¡Aya-chan!! … ¿donde se metió? – repitió con un tono de preocupación buscándola-.

- ¡¡Aya-chan!! – Gritó otro hombre, este tenía el pelo corto y rubio con los ojos dorados, vestido con una camisa azul claro, sin mangas y abrochada con solo un botón y unos tejanos caídos -.

- ¡¡Hide-kun!!, Yuki-kun!! – Digo una chica morena, corriendo hacia ellos, tenia el pelo largo castaño oscuro hasta la cintura y ondulado con el flequillo recogido con una horquilla plateada con una flor negra en el extremo. Vestía con unos piratas tejanos anchos cogidos con un cinturón y una camiseta de tirantes de color azul marino.

- ¡Ayame! – dijeron los dos hombres al son -.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientas recorría los pasillos iba pesando en la seguridad de Haneri, ella era la "dama del viento" como la llamaban los tripulantes de Barbablanca. Era una chica que había comido la fruta del viento; ella se encargaba de ir antes que el barco, a una isla y eliminar todo marine que se les presentara. Temía por ella por el simple hecho de que solo tenía 15 años y era pequeña para hacer ese trabajo.

Mientras iba pensando en eso llego a su camarote, entro y se sentó en la cama con las manos en la cabeza y los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

- espero que esté bien... – Dijo una voz que venía de la puerta que había dejado ajustada, ahora abierta de par en par, Ace levantó la cabeza solo un instante para identificar quien era y acto seguido se puso en su postura inicial-.

- no creo que le pase nada mal, doctor no se tendría que preocupar por Hane, no le ocurrirá nada malo... – dijo Ace cansado por no estar seguro de lo que acababa de decir-.

- ¿seguro?- preguntó el doctor en ver la cara de su comandante triste -.

- no...- respondió con un aire de desanimo por la respuesta que acababa de darle a Gin.-

- creo que está más preocupado usted que yo – le dijo al moreno mientras no veía ningún cambio de postura en el, lo que resultaba algo inquietante – un día de estos nos vuelve embarazada... – dijo viendo como Ace levantaba la cabeza con los ojos abiertos de par en par con cara de sorprendido ante la afirmación que le acababa de decir el doctor del barco - ¿Qué ya la han localizado? – Dijo para cambiar de tema, ya que su comandante se había tornado de un color pálido -.

- No, aún no... – Dijo recobrando el color e intentado sacar la frase que Gin acababa de decir de su cabeza-.

El doctor, Gin, era un hombre alto de pelo castaño claro, los ojos de ojos verdes, y vertido con unos tejanos y una camisa verde claro bien abrochada. Era una persona con un humor característico, y también muy buen médico.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el Going Merry todos estaban muy contentos, porque en pocas horas llegarían a Minanka, la siguiente isla, aun que fuera ya casi de noche ahí podrían compras medicinas, comida, libros, papeles, y otros objetos.

- Sanji... Sanji...- dijo Luffy con una cara de no haber comido des de hacía más de un mes -.

- que...- respondió con una cara de fastidio Sanji -.

- tengo hambre... – dijo Luffy con cara de pena -.

- ¡pero Luffy, si hace solo **3 minutos** que acabas de comer!- dijo Sanji con un todo de enfado -.

- jup... – se va Luffy derrotado al ver que el cocienero tenía razón -.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Aya-chan ¿y se puede saber que has hecho durante las 8 horas que as desaparecido?- dijo el peliazul con un tono severo-.

- Solo fui a comprar,... y a ver la ciudad – dijo intentando que no se enfadaran con ella por haberse ido sin avisar-.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Una cosa tan importante para irte sin avisar? – Dijo Yuki que finalmente se metió en la conversación-.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**La llegada**

-Aya-chan ¿y se puede saber que has hecho durante las 8 horas que as desaparecido?- dijo el peliazul con un tono severo-.

-Solo fui a comprar,... y a ver la ciudad – dijo intentando que no se enfadaran con ella por haberse ido sin avisar-.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Una cosa tan importante para irte sin avisar? – Dijo Yuki, que finalmente se metió en la conversación, muy molesto-.

- No...- admitió con un poquitín de pena-.

-Yuki-kun, no te alteres tranquilízate, haber Aya-chan ¿y qué fue lo que compraste?- dijo Hideaki para tranquilizar a Yuki-.

-Iba por la calle principal y vi una tienda con cosas muy bonitas y entre, ¡ya sabéis que a mí la curiosidad me mata!, bueno me quede mirando un objeto muy extraño y una chica se me acerco y me pregunto si lo quería...

**Flash Back**

-hola- dijo una chica rubia con los ojos azules-.

-Hola...- dijo Ayame un poco intimidada por la sonrisa de la chica-.

-¿Qué te gusta?-dijo señalando el objeto que estaba expuesto encima de una mesita pequeña-.

-Sí, es muy bonito, ¿cuánto vale?- dijo Ayame, para comprarlo-.

-126 beries-dijo la rubia-.

- mmmm, me lo pensare y ya volveré - dijo Ayame-.

-vale...-dijo la chica- oye, ¿no eres de por aquí verdad?-.

-no...- dijo- ¿sabes qué? ¡Pónmelo que me ha gustado!- dijo con un entusiasmo típico de ella-.

-¿esto?- dijo señalando el mismo objeto que Aya se había quedado mirando antes-.

-Sí, ese-dijo mirándoselo- ten...- alargando la mano con el dinero para pagar-.

-¿quieres que te enseñe la ciudad?- dijo mientras envolvía el objeto en papel de diario-.

-¡vale!-dijo muy animada la morena-.

**fin del flash back**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- Explico Ayame a Hide y Yuki-.

-mmmm, valee, pero no te vuelvas a ir –dijo mientras la miraba enfadado, pero su sonrisa le decía que no se lo dijese a nadie lo que acababa de hacer y aparte le quitaba el enfado a cualquiera con lo mona que era-

-Haiiiiiiii!!Bueno que, ya es muy tarde ¿volvemos al barco?-dijo muy contenta Ayame-.

-Hai!-Dijeron los 2 hombres-.

-¿Qué hora es?-dijo Ayame porque mientras les estaba contando las cosas se le havia pasado el tiempo volando-.

-Las..., 10 supongo...- contesto Hide-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Namiiiii!, ¿¿cuándo llegaremos??- grito Luffy aburrido de esperar-.

-Pronto, pronto solo queda unos 5 o 10 minutos y llegamos-.

-Oi, Robin-san ¿qué hora es?- pregunto chopper-.

-Ahora serán las 10 y 4 minutos de la noche- le dijo con su sonrisa tierna a chopper-.

-¡Luffy ya llagamos casi casi estamos!- dijo Usopp-.

-Biennn! pronto llegaremosss jijijij- dijo un Luffy muy alegre-

-¡Robin-chuan!-dijo Sanji con ojos de corazón-¿quieres un té?-dijo ofreciéndole un vasito pequeño verde-.

-vale-dijo Robin muy alegre-.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Aya-chan, ¿quiere estarse quieta?-dijo Yuki, ya muy nervioso viendo a la muchacha andar de un lado al otro sin parar-.

-No puedooooo-dijo más nerviosa aun-pronto llegara Luffy y con el Sanjiiiiii!!-.

-Aixx no que le ha encontrado a ese, que no a podido ser en nosotros...-dijo Hide con mucha tranquilidad-.

-Pos muchas cosas como el tacto que tiene hacia las chicas, ¡no como vosotros! ¡que sois mas frios que el hielo!- dijo mirándoselos de reojo- ¡mirad! ¡por ahí vienen!-Dijo muy animada-.

Hide y Yuki se sorprendieron, porque era muy extraño verla sonreír tan tranquilamente, siempre tenía una sonrisa forzada, el barco estaba llegando a puerto y Luffy, Sanji y Nami saludaban a Ayame, solo ellos la conocían de otra isla, Zoro también la conocía pero como todos sabemos era demasiado vago hasta para levantar la mano para saludar..., cuando llegaron todos bajaron muy animados y se presentaron, Ayame fue la primera y todo seguido Hide, y después Yuki,

-Aya-chan, cuánto tiempo sin verte, ¿eh hermanita?- dijo Luffy a su hermana menor-.

¿Es tu hermana?- preguntaron casi todos menos Sanji, Hide y Yuki que los tres lo sabían de sobras-.

Luffy afirmo con la cabeza mientras un confundido Zoro miraba a los dos hermanos como si algo malo hubiese pasado o pasaría.

-Sanjiii- dijo mientras lo abrazaba- tenía ganas de verte-dijo mientras depositaba un cálido beso en la mejilla del rubio, haciendo que él se sonrojase y dejando a un Zoro muy...

Continuara...

Les deje con la intriga de cómo esta Zoroo!!


End file.
